


Cloveniss Prompts

by liamthebastard



Series: Cloveniss Series [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, au high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Christmas Cloveniss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloveniss Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine is a big Cloveniss shipper, so I dash out a few fics for her when I have the chance. All AU, but not necessarily in the same universe as each other.

“Kat, I swear if you don’t give me that ornament right now I’m going to-”

“You’re going to what, Clove? Take me out at the knees?” Katniss laughed, holding the Christmas ornament above her head. Clove had insisted they put up the tree, even though it was only the day after Halloween, so Katniss was making things extra difficult on her.

“Don’t tempt me,” Clove half-growled, jumping again and swiping madly at the bauble. Katniss laughed again, going on her tiptoes to hold it farther out of her girlfriend’s tiny reach. Big mistake. Clove took her opportunity, knocking Katniss off her feet and backwards onto the couch with one arm while catching the ornament with the other. Unfortunately, that left no hands to fend of Katniss when she grabbed Clove by the waist and dragged her down the couch along with her. 

Clove landed partially atop Katniss with a huff of surprise. Katniss beams up at her, with that pure smile Clove loves and so rarely gets to see. She leans down to brush a kiss to Katniss’s forehead.

“We need to get the decorations up before Prim comes over,” Clove insists, dragging herself off the couch and tugging on Katniss’s hand at the same time.

“Ugh… you realize she was hear last night and we were covered in Halloween décor? Shouldn’t there be another holiday in there someplace, something to do with cornucopias and turkeys?” Katniss complained as she pulled out more ornaments to hang on the tree. Clove ignored her, only motioned with her hand when she needed more things to hang. Finally, the last of the ornaments were up and it was time for Clove’s favorite part.

“Hand me the angel,” Clove demanded. Katniss looked at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Sweetie, I love you, but there is no way you can reach the top of that tree,” Katniss commented between giggles. Clove scowled playfully before Katniss finally gave in and handed over the porcelain figurine. 

Clove ran a hand over it fondly; it had belonged to her mother, and the angel always gave her a small sense of joy. It was completely porcelain, from the swooping, sky blue gown to the golden wings stretched out behind her, and it seemed to glow from within. Clove dragged over a stepstool one-handed and climbed to the top. She reached over and settled the angel happily atop the tree’s crown and climbed down, gratefully accepting Katniss’s steadying arms.

They stood back and smiled happily at the tree. “Ooops, forgot the lights,” Katniss commented, releasing Clove and plugging in the cord. Clove’s mouth popped open quietly at the sight of the tree all lit up and decorated. “Not bad,” Katniss said, always one to understate.

Clove kissed Katniss’s cheek gently. “Perfect,” she said.


End file.
